Jake Legge
Jake 'the Peg' Legge is a British former driver for Tafuro GP, Alpha Racing Team, Demon Racing, Snake Motorsports, Tyrant Motorsports and Christel VXR, and the owner of the former GPGSL team Pulsar Racing Team. He competed in the GPGSL from Season 6 to Season 12. Driving History Season 6 Jake kept a fair account of himself in his first season, acting as the backup to lead test driver Joseph Gilson. He finished two places below him in the tester standings, finishing 14th. He drove the last two races, taking a 10th place at Silverstone and handing him 3 points. This put him in 25th in the drivers' championship. Tafuro GP Controversy After his first season, Jake had signed a contract to be retained at Tafuro/Scala for S7, with Ricardo van Smirren to act as the other test driver. However, team boss Paolo Tafuro (Matteo Scala, as he later became known) wished to test for his own team, and henceforth fired Jake from the second test seat. As two team owners cannot test at one team, van Smirren had to leave too. Brazilian driver Juliano Muller later took the second seat, but he later left the team and was replaced by German rookie Sebastian Nell. Season 7 In light of the aforementioned scandal, a few teams were interested in taking up Jake's services to fill a test slot. He accepted an offer from ART, partnering team boss Stefan van Renselaar. The first few races were marred with bad luck; in the first feature race in Australia, he qualified 7th and ran as high as 4th before retiring due to an unspecified mechanical fault. He managed to run as high as 2nd at Surfers Paradise before hitting a wall, taking out former teammate Joseph Gilson in the ensuing carnage. After this run of bad luck, Jake managed to pick up a few points finishes which has pushed him up the tester's table. He was quoted as still being a little disappointed with his pace, as he felt he should have far more places on the podium. He cited the early season crashes in the feature races as a "missed opportunity to challenge for the testers' title". He eventually managed a streak of scoring points in 13 sessions in a row. He was also the highest-scoring driver not to win a session. Jake eventually finished 6th, one point behind Christel VXR man Gary Spencer. At the latter end of the season, he was partnered by Dominic Brunner, Jake's successor in the test team. Season 8 Jake agreed a deal to race with Glen Sheppard's new Demon Racing team, who replaced ScalaGP. His team-mate will be Scala driver and former Team Shadow tester Zsigmond Somogyi, as Sheppard and Sebastian Nell take the test seats. Season 9 Demon retained Jake for a second season, partnering Somogyi again for a second season. After Somogyi left the team, Nell stepped up to partner Legge in the race team, with Matthew Allington joining the test lineup. Team Management Legge will manage his own Pulsar Racing Team from Season 11. Personal Life Jake has developed a reputation in the paddock as a joker. He once turned up to a press conference wearing a 'Dyslexics are Teople Poo' t-shirt; this got complaints from the National Dyslexic Association (DNA). He also threw a bunga-bunga party in the ART motorhome and pool. This resulted in a $15,000 cleaning bill. His race helmet formerly featured the Red Hot Chili Peppers logo quite prominently, as he is a huge fan of theirs. He annoyed many of the other teams by repeatedly playing the entire 'Freaky Styley' album off of multiple amps around the paddock, which was reported at being a total 12 times. Jake commented on the situation; "At least it wasn't either of John Frusciante's first two solo albums. That would have just scared the shit out of everyone." Jake went to rehab to wean himself off of the Chilis, but this was horrendously unsuccessful. It caused him to have a mental breakdown; he was later found in a trailer park in Nebraska hugging a Fleabass. He was only tempted into leaving after the rehabologists luring him into their van with a trail of Reese's Pieces. He recently signed a personal sponsorship deal with GAC Logistics, which will appear on his Season 8 helmet. This takes over from Coca-Cola, who used their short deal to market their Relentless energy drink. He also began On The Limit, a newspaper that covers affairs within the GPGSL. This was rated as 'a drab affair' by The Daily Telegraph, 'unspeakably dull and tedious' by The Guardian, and The Daily Mail stated 'immigrants on benefits could do better than this'. The Daily Express were unable to comment as they have still yet to get over the death of Princess Diana. "On The Limit" ended midway through Season 9, citing a lack of rumours to fabricate as the GPGSL silly season was far more ridiculous. When he retires from the GPGSL, Jake has stated he wishes to begin a cheese farm in his home county of Somerset. He cites "wanting to wipe Babybels off the face of the planet" as the main reason for this, such is his strong hate for the waxy substance. On his days off, he writes scripts, notably once for a hospital-based sitcom. It was once piloted on Dave, but Jake was not pleased with the executives' wish to replace actor John Nettles; he left the show and it was subsequently cancelled. He is currently working on a sitcom based in a nunnery, called "Nun's the Word". Within the short period of time he has been at Demon Racing, Jake has already accumulated a bill of £1,248.93 which is due to the sheer amount of tea he drinks (approximately 15 cups a day). Team boss Glen Sheppard is looking at a sponsorship deal with Tetley to offset some of the cost. This is also rumoured to be the reason that ScalaGP fired the driver, explaining the lack of development during S7. Jake joined Snake Motorsports for Season 10, ensuring that it would be the first driver/team rhyming combination in GPGSL history. Racing record Complete GrandPrixGames Super League results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Legge, Jake Legge, Jake